Dangerous Territories
by aharth88
Summary: Mystic Falls seems like a very peaceful town, but under the radar is a place were people go and have a good time and do a lot of illegal things. Damon Salvatore is the man you do not want to mess with there. And when he meets Elena Gilbert she is the first to not fall under him. But she a secret of her own, and that is something she does not want to get out. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING
1. Chapter 1

Men and women were grinding up against one another as the music boomed throughout the old wear house that had been remodeled to make it look a little bit more welcoming. Not that any one there cared for the shape of the house. No one cared, they were all there for something completely different, and that was to have a good time. The girls all wore insanely revealing clothing, not far from looking like sluts. Who were they kidding, that was exactly what they were, sluts. As for the men, well they didn't really mind just as long as they got what they wanted at the end of the night. Or sooner, they didn't care. There was no specific dance floor for the people to dance on but they all just huddled up in a Hugh crowd as their bodies moved to the beat. At the same time you could hear cars speeding all over the place but there was always one main race going on where people could come and cheer for their favorite or if they were just plain wasted and hade no idea of what they wear doing, only that they were having a good time. The people were all placed on specific places on the "food chain", if you will. There were the people who came there just to have fun and knew few of the people there and were merely just invites. Then there were the bystanders who had friends there, but never engaged in any of the activities that went down except for the occasional bike or car race. Then there were the people who in some way you could say were royalty there. Now just like everyone knows some royalties were higher up then others. And that was exactly what it was like there to. And just like in all other kingdoms everybody had there place some were higher up then others. And of course each kingdom had its monarch. It's King.

Now obviously not everyone was all that pleased with this and almost every single day there would break out arguments that would start with snide comments and would always end up with fights. And in this case the ruler would always win. He was without a shadow of a doubt the most feared man in this kingdom and you did not want to get on his bad side, or you might as well just shoot yourself in the head and get it over with, because he would tear you from limb to limb. Do it painfully slowly and not think twice in doing so. And this said King had a name and it was Damon Salvatore. Damon was a ruthless 23-year-old man who barely had a moral bone in his body. Barely. Even though nobody knew it, not even himself. He was currently on the dance floor and was starting to get increasingly bored with the current girl on his arm and it wasn't long until he pushed her away from him and strolled to the bar. It wasn't like people bowed to him and parted like the Red Sea when he walked past, but the just knew how to be cautious. Damon got to the bar and waved at the bartender. Not a minute had past until there was ice-cold beer in front of him. He took it in his hand and turn around to watch the scene before him. The song In The Dark by DEV came on just as his best friend and partner in crime, Klaus, walked up to him and got his own drink and joined Damon in observing everything like they owned the place, which they metaphorically speaking did. After a few moments of silence Klaus decided to tell Damon what he had heard about.

"So you'll never guess who's coming tonight." Klaus said.

"Who?" Damon asked simply, half caring, half not.

"That dancer who no one knows and hasn't been here in like six months." Klaus said eagerly. That caught Damon's attention and his eyes widened slightly at the information he had just heard.

"Are you serious? The dancer that I made five grand off of." Damon asked. He had always thought fondly of the little dancer that seemed to be able to move just as fast as the Mighty Mississippi one second and as slow as a turtle the other. And strangely that dancer was the one person to ever show up there that he didn't know the name of. Hell he didn't even know his gender, but Damon liked to guess by his size and body build that he was really a she. He was pulled out of his thoughts when all of the sudden the music stopped and everyone stopped what the were doing and a petite hooded figure in black cargo pants and grey hoodie vest and a NY cap on its head came jumping down from a ledge the looked over the entire place. Every thing went silent and the dancer just stood there. No one dared to move as if he/she would disappear if they did. And then it started, Money in the bank by Swizz Beats started and the dancer started moving rapidly. Somewhere along the way the hood on the dancers head dropped to reveal a pony tail tucked into the hole of the cap, but it also revealed that this dancer was a indeed a girl. It was evident by the slight cleavage that was showing, but that didn't stop her. The song ended but as it did back-up dancers came out in all black attire so to not outshine the star.

The new song started and that just so happened to be Fuego by Pitbull. But before they stared to dance she zipped down her hoodie vest and tossed it into the crowed and revealing her toned and tanned abs and stomach with that black crop top she was wearing. And then it all started again only getting better and everyone knew that this was far from over. She started to pop her chest up and down and moving her hips in a very hypnotizing manor. No one was focused on the back-up dancers, but on the girl that seemed oblivious to all of them. When the song ended all of the dancers left the floor and a new dancer who hadn't been there before came out. The girl smirk an evil grin as she shook hands with the man and then the song Church by T-pain came on. They turned away from each other and walk about ten feet away from one another and then they broke out into a fast paced street dance battle. The girl was obviously winning, but if you look closely enough you could sense that they were kind of working together. A gunshot noise erupted and as the sound came over and over again they took turns mock shooting at one another, but it was far from being lame. It was actually very fitting to the situation. The song like the previous before ended and the girl won the battle. Throughout the next thirty minutes she danced both alone and with the back-up dancers. But then, after yet another song finished everything went dark and it stayed that way for almost a minute but then they came back on and it showed the girl in now black shorts and a fitted black crop top that left just the right amount to the imagination. She didn't have the cap on her head anymore, but she had on Ray Ban sunglasses so no one saw her eyes.

A sickly sweet smile was on her lips and then the same man that was in the dance battle came back out only this time they danced together, the tango to be exact and to the song Bust your windows by Jazmine Sullivan. They danced together like they had done it a thousand times before. Their movement was graceful and elegant yet at the same time sharp and edgy. All to soon it had all ended and the lights went dead. Damon felt someone bump into him harshly and normally he would have said something but since he couldn't see anything all he did was stand there. The lights came back on and people started chatting about the amazing performance. Damon looked around trying to find a glimpse of the girl who had been dancing in front of everyone here but he couldn't find her anywhere. He look down and gave a sigh of defeat, but before he looked up again he saw a necklace or to be more specific a dog tag necklace. He bent down and picked it up and looked at it for some time until he turned it around. A simple EG was engraved on one of the tags. He thought nothing of it, but he still stuffed it in his jacket pocket. Damon looked around again trying to find Klaus and of course he was standing at the bar talking to his girlfriend, Caroline Forbes. Klaus had come to Damon about a month and half ago telling him about her, saying that he was in love and that she was the one. Damon did in fact know how old she was, which was seventeen, and all though he might not be all too happy with it he bit his tongue and congratulating him instead and that was an extremely rare thing for Damon Salvatore to do. He walked over to them and immediately his signature smirk was in place.

"Klaus, you do realize it's wrong to ditch your friend for your girlfriend you know. I am officially hurt." He said in mock hurt and put his hand to his chest as if to show he was physically hurt.

"You'll survive." Klaus said, not even bothering to look at him. "Caroline dear, didn't you say you were going to bring your friend with you tonight? Elena was it?" Klaus asked. Caroline's eyes went wide and a gasp escaped her lips.

"Oh my God." Was all she could say? Before she had a chance to panic a voice called out. "CARONLINE!" The three of them turned around to see the owner of the voice. A girl with silky stick strait chocolate brown hair and striking curves made her way towards them she looked slightly uneasy and her brown eyes looked worried. She walked up to them, but her eyes were fixated on Caroline and she didn't even acknowledge the two men standing there.

"Caroline, how could you just walk away like that, I was scared to death, for you and for myself." She said looking somewhat frightened, but there was something in her eyes that said otherwise.

"I'm sorry 'Lena, I thought you were right behind me." Caroline apologized.

"It's fine, just don't do it again." The girl said.

"Alright, now that you're here, I'd like you to meet someone." Caroline said with a beaming smile. "Elena, this is my boyfriend Klaus. Klaus this is my best friend Elena." She said gesturing to each of them. Klaus stuck out his hand to Elena. She took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Elena, Caroline has told me a lot about you." Klaus said with a warm smile.

"Likewise, but I can't exactly say the same." Klaus just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"It's quite alright, Caroline said she just told you about us today." Elena just smiled at him. Caroline had told her Klaus had a bad reputation and did bad things, but she said she loved the guy so what could she really do. She was brought out of her thoughts when someone cleared their throat. She turned her head to the noise and saw man with onyx hair and icy blue eyes standing not two feet from them.

"Oh, sorry," Caroline said "Elena this is Damon Salvatore, Klaus' best friend." Damon smirked and took Elena's hand.

"It's a pleasure." Elena said simply.

"I'm sure it is." Damon said grinning and let go of her hand, but he wasn't sure if he was just imagining the spark that he felt when their hands touched or not.

"Cocky much?" Elena asked.

"Always." Damon said. Elena just rolled her eyes unimpressed.

"Elena, why do you look like you just ran a mile?" Caroline asked out of nowhere. Elena's eyes widened at that, but she immediately changed her facial expression.

"Well it's probably all the running I did to try to find you." She said bluntly.

"Oh, ok." Then Caroline's face lit up. "Oh my God, Elena you should have seen it, there was this amazing girl dancing and she put this whole show on. It was amazing. The way she moved blew my mind." Caroline ranted. A small smile formed on Elena's face and something in her eyes sparked. Damon thought this was a little suspicious, but just blew it of.

"Really?" Was all she said though.

"It was amazing." Caroline repeated.

"I'm sure it was." Elena said with a hint of a grin. Damon couldn't help the feeling like something didn't add up to the way she was acting. Hips don't lie came on and Caroline practically begged on her knees for Klaus to dance with her and of course he couldn't refuse her pout. They left Damon and Elena behind and it became slightly awkward, but Damon couldn't have that so he asked Elena if she cared to dance with him. At first she looked at the dance floor cautiously, then back to Damon and then finally nodded her head. Damon took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Damon didn't know if she could dance or not, but she for sure had the body for it. His questions were answered when they got there. Elena started moving her hips against his in a way that shouldn't be allowed. Her back was to his chest and his hands on her bare waist. They were lost in their own little world and they didn't even know each other. Yet it still seemed like they did, like they had always known one another, just never met face to face before. Elena's body was covered in a thin layer of sweat that made her skin shine, but that only made her look even more hypnotic. Damon was definitely not complaining. Not at all.

"You want to go get something to drink?" Damon whispered in Elena's ear seductively. All she could do was nod and she let him lead her to the bar. People, or better yet women, stared in envy at her as the made their way to the bar, but neither of them took notice. Damon got each of the a beer and then they kind of just stood there for a while looking on at the crowd and this time a comfortable silence set itself between them. Damon finally asked.

"So are you the same age as your friend over there?" He asked inclining towards Caroline. A small grin formed on her face.

"No I'm just turned eighteen two months ago. Why? Got a problem with that?" She challenged.

"Not at all." He said, returning her grin. "So are you a local here in Mystic Falls?" He asked, yet again turning his charm on.

"Look I enjoy a good heart to heart just as much a the next girl, but I don't know you and I don't mind keeping it that way." She said slightly annoyed with the man standing next to her. Damon on the other hand didn't really know what to do, he was stunned that she had dared talked to him that way. He was Damon Salvatore for fucks sake. But somewhere lingering deep, deep inside of him he was in a way a little impressed with this girl. Not that he would ever admit that.

"Do you know who I am? And if you don't want to know me then why did you just dance with me." He said in a dangerously low whisper. Elena didn't look fazed one bit she only took a sip from her beer and then answered; "I danced with you because you offered and I like to dance, and no I don't know who you are only your name."

"You better watch yourself sweetheart." He said giving her a dangerous smile.

"Or what? Huh. Are you going to hit me or something worse." She said pushing herself from the bar and towards him, her hands on her hips.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with honey." She was about to answer him but was interrupted by Caroline and Klaus coming up to them Klaus had a sly smirk on his lips and Caroline look a little flustered from dancing.

"Elena aren't' you having a good time?" Caroline asked enthusiastically. Elena caught her eye on something or more like someone who she knew very well.

"A blast." She said her voice laced with sarcasm. She started walking to the person. But she stopped besides Klaus. "Your friend is an ass by the way. Just thought you should know." Elena said just high enough for Damon to hear her and then she left leaving them all speechless. Elena walked through the crowed easily as she made her way to a person she had known for a very long time. Finally she stopped in front of the man and crossed her arms.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mason Lockwood. It's been what? Six months. Right?" She asked.

"Elena Gilbert. It's been a long time. To long." He said in all seriousness, mimicking the look on her face. They stood there for a moment before they couldn't keep up the act and they broke out into smiles and Elena jumped into his arms and he caught her in mid air and spun her around in circles before stopping and they just stood there for a second before letting go of each other.

"Elena Gilbert." He repeated in amazement.

"Mason Lockwood." She said as well. "It's great to see. You look good."

"I could say the same thing. I mean look at you, all grown up. I never thought I'd see the day when I said that Elena Gilbert actually looks sexy." At that Elena blushed and looked down. "Aw. Did I make little Elena blush?" He mocked her giving her a little pout.

Elena looked up and glared at him and hit his arm. "Shut up."

Mason just laughed and soon Elena joined him. Mason reach out his hand for her to take and asked; "Would you like to dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She said smirking. He practically dragged her to the make shift dance floor and they immediately started moving expertly to the rhythm, their bodies molding together all the while three pairs of eyes were watching them shocked at what they were witnessing in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Dancing with Mason brought back a lot of memories for Elena. Some good and some bad. But it still felt good, it was like her body just immediately responded to him and they moved together like they had never been apart. Right now they were kind of just grinding up against one another, but she knew if she had had her way they would be doing a lot more then that. They would have been spinning all over the floor. Moving to the beet like they had done so many times all those months ago.

She had no idea how long they had been dancing or what time it was and she didn't care, she was so lost in her own little world with Mason. And she didn't want to stop. Unfortunately she was brought back to reality when she felt something buzzing against the back of her thigh and she and Mason stepped apart and she turned around to see him take out his phone. She saw him furrow is eyebrows and groan in frustration.

"Sorry Elena I have to run, it's an emergency." He said apologetically.

"Go its fine, besides I think I'm gonna be showing up a lot more around here. In a weird way it almost feels like I'm coming back home or something." She said giving him a knowing look.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He said grinning at her. "Thank you for the dance Elena, as you know, it's always a pleasure." He thanked her giving her a warm hug.

"Any time, but then again you already know that don't you?" She said pulling away and smirking.

"Yes. Yes, I do. I'll see you around Gilbert." He said while turning around.

"You know it!" She called back. She couldn't here it, but she knew by the way his shoulders were shaking she could tell he was laughing and she couldn't help her laughter to. All of the sudden she felt a hand enclose itself around her hand and start to drag her forcefully backwards. Elena almost fell on her back, but somehow managed not to. She was dragged out of the crowd of people who were still dancing aimlessly and all the way up to what she imagined was the bar.

She came to a stop when the hand let go of her and she turned around absolutely furious and about to scream at the person who dragged her. All she saw was Caroline who was standing beside Klaus who sat on a barstool and had his arm around Caroline's waist. And then there was that other guy, Damon. Elena saw that they all had the same look in their eyes, which consisted of shock, bewilderment and disbelief.

"What the hell?" She yelled at them, but it was more directed towards Caroline then the other two. "Caroline did you just drag me all the way up here?" Elena asked angrily.

"I could say the same thing; what the hell Elena, what are you thinking dancing with a perfect stranger like that?" Caroline insisted just as angry.

"He's not a stranger, he's a friend." Elena said emphasizing the word friend.

"What? How could you possibly know Mason Lockwood?" Damon asked not quite believing her.

"I met him a couple of years back and we've haven't seen each other in like six months so I was just surprised to see him." She said defensively.

"Well, if you ask me you guys looked a lot more then just friends out there." Klaus said casually and taking a sip of his beer.

"Trust me we are not more then friends. That's just wrong." Elena said in disgust and her face displayed the same look.

"Well, Elena the way you were dancing with this Mason guy said otherwise." Caroline said almost rudely. Elena did not want to get into this so she just sighed and said: "Look he's a friend nothing more, nothing less, and besides I danced the same exact way with Damon and technically he is just stranger to me so I don't see the problem here."

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or not?" Damon pondered. Elena ignored him continued.

"Caroline I think I'm just going to go home," Caroline was about to interrupt, but Elena held up her hand. "I'm sure your boyfriend has a car to drive you home." She finished and then hugged her friend goodbye. Elena looked at Damon then and felt slightly guilty for what she said before.

"About what I said before, I, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I had no right to do that and I also do know you so that was out of line." Elena muttered almost timidly. Damon was sort of surprised, but he kept a bored face nonetheless.

"Yeah whatever sweetheart, just consider yourself lucky." He remarked with a sly grin. Elena's eyes widened a little before narrowing.

"You know what I take that back you are an ass. Bye Caroline, see you tomorrow." She then turned around and walked away to the direction of her car. Damon just shook his head and look away. Caroline decided to go with Elena so she said goodbye to Klaus, kissed him lightly on the lips, waived to Damon and then she was gone. The two of them stood there just like before in the beginning of the night and neither of them said anything.

"There's a rumor going around that the dancer is coming back Saturday. How much are you willing to bet she'll come back tomorrow instead?" Klaus said breaking the silence. Damon smirked.

"Five hundred bucks says she'll be back on Saturday at nine o'clock sharp."

"You're so on." Klaus laughed and they shook hands to confirm their bet.

"Yo Damon!" Someone called from the left and the two friends turned their heads to the person who had called. A tall guy with light brown hair and green eyes came running up to them. He had a smile on his face as he jogged up to them.

"What's up guys?" The boy said as he tried to catch his breath.

"What did you do Stefan?" Damon asked glaring at the boy.

"Nothing, nothing." Stefan said defensively holding up his hands. But Damon and Klaus lifted their eyebrows in disbelief and Stefan sighed in defeat.

"Ok, Ok. There was this little punk who thought he was all tough and tried to start something, so, I, kind of, maybe knocked him out, a little bit." He explained, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"You what?" Damon hissed.

"Don't worry Damon he'll survive. I didn't hit him that hard, he'll just have a very bad case of a migraine when he wakes up."

"Stefan how many times have I told you that you can't just go starting fights whenever you feel like it." Damon said trying very hard not to snap at his little brother.

"Oh come on Damon, you practically do it every day and he started it, I just threw the first punch, which ended up being the only one actually."

"I don't care who threw the first one, you do not go starting something that I have to finish. Got that?" Damon said sternly.

"Whatever Damon. Hey Klaus was that your new girlfriend over there, Caroline was it?"

"Yeah it was." Klaus said proudly, which caused Damon to roll his eyes.

"Who was that other hot chick, and did I just see her dancing with Mason Lockwood?" Stefan asked.

"That my dear brother was Elena Gilbert, don't let the looks fool you, that is one stuck up brat, and yes you did just see her dancing with Mason Lockwood." Damon explained to his brother. Stefan raised his eyebrows at that, but since he heard the annoyed tone in his brother's voice he decided to drop it.

"I still think she's hot." Stefan mumbled.

The rest of the night went by pretty fast. Damon danced with some random girls, but to his surprise there were no fights at all this evening. Still one thing was for certain, he had completely forgotten all about who Elena Gilbert was.

* * *

Elena had driven Caroline home and made sure that she got inside the house safely without being heard. Then came the hard part, sneaking into her own house without being heard by her aunt and her aunt's boyfriend, Alaric, and her little brother Jeremy. She parked her car in front of the house and got out, walking up the porch steps and to the front door. She took out her keys' and slowly inserting one of them in the lock and turning it as quietly as possible.

Opening the door and stepping she looked around her to see if there was someone awake. Sighing when she found no one she closed the door lightly behind her, took of her shoes and made her way up the stairs, being as quiet as she could be. Standing in front of her bedroom door with her hand on the knob she was about to turn it when somebody cleared his or her throat behind her. Elena froze instantly and her body tensed up.

"Elena sneaking in, in the middle of the night? Who would have thought?" Jeremy Gilbert her brother said mockingly. Relief washed over Elena and she turned around to look at her brother's amused smile.

"Ok, how much for you to never utter a word of this encounter to anyone?" Asked Elena getting straight to the point.

"20 dollars." Elena sighed and dug into her back pocket and then handing Jeremy his bribe. Jeremy grinned happily and walked back to his room not even bothering to say goodnight. Elena just sighed shaking her head and went into her own room. Taking of her clothes and putting on a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top, she hopped into her bed, relishing the feeling of her freshly washed sheets. Elena fell asleep thinking about the very eventful night, but one thing was for sure, she had completely forgotten all about whom Damon Salvatore was.

* * *

The sun peeked through the thick black curtains and Damon groaned as it touched his face. He turned around and his hand came in contact with a warm body. Curiosity got the best of him and he opened his eyes to see a girl with auburn hair. The silk sheets clung to her body and she lay on her side facing him.

Damon could see the outline of her curves and he smirked remembering last night's activities. He tried to remember her name, but couldn't for the life of him even begin to remember it. His eyes lingered a moment longer on her and then he shook her awake.

"No, five more minutes." The girl whined and she tried to pull the covers over her head, but Damon wouldn't have that.

"Oh no, you've already stayed here longer then you should have, only because I was feeling generous. So now you really have to go." He said rudely, while pulling her up and shoving her out of his bed. The girl's jaw dropped in offense, but she didn't say anything, she only started gathering her clothes and pulling them on lazily.

"Thanks for last night," She said flirtatiously just as she was about to walk out the door. "I had fun."

"I've had better." Damon said bluntly.

"Jerk!"

"Yeah whatever Jessica, just get out of my house."

"Gladly. Oh and it's Lindsey."

"Like I give a shit."

With that the girl left while some muttering incoherent words. Damon could only smile. He turned onto his stomach and burying his face in his fluffy pillow, savoring the feeling his comfortable bed gave him.

"So I'm sitting in the kitchen enjoying my coffee like I do every morning when out of nowhere this girl come's storming past me and cursing like it's not even nine in the morning and I'm left to wonder; what could've possibly have happened to that poor girl for her to feel the need to act so Un lady like."

Damon smirked as he heard his best friends voice coming from the door. "But seriously Damon, do you ever get tired of coming home every night with a different girl on your arm." Klaus said as he watched Damon go to the other side of the bed and pull on his boxers.

"You're one to talk, just a month and a half ago, you were doing the same exact thing. I wonder what Caroline would say if she knew of your past relationships." Damon responded.

"I will have you know that Caroline and I have a very honest relationship and that she doesn't care about any of that stuff." Klaus said informatively.

"Whatever man. Where's Stefan?"

"I think he left for school already." Klaus said as Damon pulled on black sweatpants and then they made their way downstairs.

* * *

Across town Elena sat in her history class taking notes as Alaric went on and on about historical facts, all thoughts of last night discarded from her mind.

"Pst, Elena." Caroline whispered behind her. Elena turned around, but before she could say anything, Alaric interrupted; "Miss Forbes am I boring you?" Caroline looked like a deer in headlights as everybody in the classroom turned to look at her.

"Um, uh, no Mr. Saltzman, not at all." She stammered out and you could hear muffled laughs' going on around the room.

"All right, this is only a warning, but next time I wont be so gracious." Alaric said sternly.

"Ok." Caroline muttered.

"Very well. Now where were we?" Alaric continued.


End file.
